Dance Floor Confessions
by ILoveMyGeeWay
Summary: Matt wants to dance with Mello and this leads to Mello accidentally letting out his darkest secret. How will Matt react? Read to find out. Reviews are greatly appreciated! M&M Yaoi!


**Dance Floor Confessions**

Mello was sitting on their couch while Matt was listening to a mix CD over his play station. Mello was overly bored and absently chewing on his melting chocolate.

When Crazy Angel by Kill Hannah came on Matt cranked it up and started to sing and dance. Mello looked up. Smiling slightly at his friend. _'He is SO weird! Dancing like a fucking porn star! His hair...swinging across his...deliciously pale face. His cute little ass. His shirt is riding up! Fuck, his pale abs are so sexy! FUCK! I shouldn't think like that! He is my best friend! Shit! Shit! Shit! I have to get out of here!'_

Mello got off the couch and made it safely to his bedroom. He sat on his bed with a huff. Lying down he sighed. Matt looked around, noticing Mello was gone. As the next song came on, Pretty Rave Girl by DJ S3RL, Matt walked to Mello's closed door.

Inside Mello lay trying to control his flaming erection. He heard Matt outside his door and sat up on his elbows. He sat up completely when Matt walked in. Bringing the music in as well through the open door.

"Come on Mello! Dance with me!" Matt called pulling Mello off the bed. Mello stood deadly still when Matt started to dance on him, rubbing up against him.

Mello started to back up. Away from Matt's swaying hips. Matt just followed him. Mello ended up backing into the wall. Matt got in front of him and started to grind on him.

Mello squeezed his eyes shut. Holding himself rigid, trying to keep from getting any harder_. 'If only he knew, he would stop' _Mello thought frantically, looking for any way possible to get Matt off of him.

As the song changed and Fer Sure by the Medic Droid came on Matt turned to face Mello. His eyes were closed so he didn't see Mello's obvious discomfort. Matt started to rub his groin on Mello's. Heating up their lower bodies through the friction.

'_I can't even push him off, he is stronger then me! SHIT! What do I do?! What do I do?! I can't help getting hard! I have to get him of me NOW!'_

Mello did the first thing that came to mind. He blurted out "Matt! I'm gay!" Mello let out a gasp at what he just said.

Matt stopped and looked Mello in the eyes. Mello was trembling and fearfully awaiting Matt's reaction. Mello couldn't stop thinking that Matt was going to punch him, or shoot him, storm out and never come back; his mind leapt to the worst possible outcomes.

"Really?" Matt surprised Mello by softly asking, with genuine curiosity across his face.

"Y-yeah" Mello stuttered, turning to look the other way, for Matt was still on him. Their noses were almost touching.

"wow. Cool" Matt smiled.

In disbelief Mello looked back at Matt. They stared each other in the eyes for a moment. Mello noticed Matt start to move and relaxed. Closing his eyes in a mixture between shock, relief, and trying to control his hard-on.

Mello felt pressure against his lips. Another set of lips. He stood frozen from shock. Mello felt hands run through his hair, pulling him closer.

His mind running slow he just started to take everything in. Matt, his best friend, his long time crush, the one he loved, was kissing him. The one he had given up hope on ever loving him back was now kissing him.

Mello moved his lips with Matt. His hands slid down to Matt's waist, pulling them even closer together. Their tongues fought for dominance. Sliding together. Exploring each other's mouth and savoring the taste.

Matt broke away panting. "I love you Mello" Matt panted before planting his lips on Mello's again. Mello moaned into the kiss.

"I love you too," Mello whispered into the kiss. Just loud enough for Matt to hear. Making him smile as pulled away and started laying kisses down Matt's jaw. He unzipped Matt's vest and slid it off while continuing to plant kisses down Matt's neck to his collarbone. Mello slid his hands up and under Matt's shirt.

Matt grabbed Mello around the waist and turned them and pushed Mello on the bed. Mello kneeled on the edge of his bed while locking his lips with Matt, who was standing in front of the bed.

Matt reached down and unzipped Mello's leather vest. Mello shrugged it off. He threw it off the bed and across the room.

Mello then reached out in front of him and unbuckled Matt's belt and undoing the button and zipper. He pulled them off his hips and to the floor. Matt stepped out of them and pulled his shirt over his head.

Mello immediately attacked his chest with kisses. A shiver ran up Matt's spine. Mello moved his mouth to one of Matt's nipples. He licked it seductively before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it. Before removing his mouth Mello bit Matt's now erect nipple.

Mello came up and locked his lips with Matt once again. While their lips worked together Mello slid Matt's boxers off his hips. Matt, in turn, with out breaking the kiss, laid Mello out on the bed and tugged his pants off.

Matt broke the kiss to lay kisses up and down Mello's body. He crawled up over Mello and slid his knee between Mello's legs. Legs twining together.

Mello slid his hand down Mello's chest to his penis. He stroked Matt, earning a delicious moan filled with lust to escape Matt's lips.

Matt in turn slid his hand down to stoke Mello. Both were drawing in and letting out rigid breaths while stroking the other.

Matt had had enough of the teasing and pulled of off Mello and kneeled over him. He gave Mello three fingers to suck on while flipping him over. When the fingers were wet enough Matt slowly one slick finger in Mello while floating back down to lay over him.

Mello moaned and thrust back to meet Matt's hand. Matt added another wet finger. He made a scissoring motion inside Mello to prepare him. Mello let out a low scream from the pleasure Matt brought him. To be sure Mello was ready Matt added the third finer, slightly dry now. Matt smirked as Mello let out another animal sound from pleasure.

Working his fingers around Mello's tight caver, enjoying the contractions in anticipation, Matt leaned down kissing Mello's shoulder blade.

Matt slipped his fingers out and readies himself at Mello's entrance. He slowly pushed in all the way. He waited for Mello to give the o.k.

"Okay, I'm good;" Mello panted with a nod. Matt slowly pulled out and trusts back in. Matt groaned from the sensation and repeated the action.

Matt then thrust into Mello at a wild pace. Running more on instinct and lust then anything else. Mello lay fisting the sheets, thrusting back in time with Matt, and shrieking with each thrust. Both Mello and Matt were sure to wake up the neighbors with their screams from ecstasy. Matt was lost in the contractions of Mello. With each thrust he was squeezed making the simplest of thoughts to just evaporate.

Still thrusting into Mello Matt leaned down and placed kisses on Mello's shoulder blades, up his shoulders, and up his neck.

Mello's hair was damp and clung to his face. His checks were flushed and his breathing was rigid as moans and shrieks left him.

With a few more thrusts Mello came all over the bed and on his legs. When all of Mello's muscles tightened, squeezing Matt, he was sent into frenzy. Wildly pumping in and out until he came, pouring into Mello.

Matt slumped over Mello, panting against his shoulder. When they both regained their breaths Matt pulled out with a small moan and they lay facing each other. Mello cuddling into Matt's chest.

"I believe you," Matt told Mello.

"What?" Mello slightly pulled away to look Matt in the face, giving him a quizzical look.

"I believe you," Matt repeated, "You really are gay" Mello just glared at him.

"You really are stupid," Mello stated before grabbing Matt's neck and bringing him down to kiss him.

Fin

* * *

Okies, there it is with all it's snogging glory! My second Matt and Mello fanfiction. Please review! Tell me things I need to work on and tell me what you liked! Thank you lots! Jeffree Star ice cream for everyone who review! lulz : )


End file.
